


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by vforvillanelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IF YOU KEEP ON BELIEVING, I’m not crying, NO MATTER HOW YOUR HEART IS GRIEVING, THE DREAM THAT YOU WISH WILL COME TRUE, YOU’RE CRYING, because it’s better than us all being in collective mourning, honestly this fandom needs more fluff and sweetness and lightheartedness, so the moral of this story is:, you got it!, you want happy Villaneve baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vforvillanelle/pseuds/vforvillanelle
Summary: Eve and Villanelle go on a trip to Disneyland in Paris with Irina.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotesFromTheChamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesFromTheChamber/gifts).

> This fic is inspired by a lovely reader’s comment on Chapter 11 of my other fic, Vital Signs. NotesFromTheChamber shared a devastatingly cute Disney scenario for Eve and Villanelle, so naturally I couldn’t let it go. I really hope you enjoy it!

Eve curled around Villanelle like a cat. Their bed was still warm, the covers tucked snugly around them. Villanelle’s hair smelled sweet and gently sloped over her slender shoulders. Eve brushed some golden strands aside to place a soft kiss at the nape of Villanelle’s neck. She did not stir, as Eve hoped she wouldn’t, because all Eve wanted to do right now was stay in bed and simply breathe Villanelle in.

For Eve to inhale Villanelle’s scent was for Eve to fill her lungs with serenity. Feather-light touches of jasmine were combined with warm sandalwood, velvety vanilla, and decadent amber. Eve closed her eyes; took another deep breath; felt her heart ache pleasantly as it pounded away; shivered slightly as a symphony of delightful colours splashed across her vision when she reached out to gently stroke Villanelle’s back.

Villanelle’s toned muscles and smooth skin were impeccably contrasted to the constellation of tan, flat moles that dotted Eve’s back. She arched her spine almost reflexively, seeking any movement that alleviated the whirling, intense emotions which spread throughout her like spilled sherbert. With a shift of her head, Eve inched even closer to Villanelle. Her dark hair cascaded across the pillow, spiraled down to join with Villanelle’s hair bunched at Eve’s chest. Villanelle’s steady breathing resonated there, right down to Eve’s core, sending shots of warmth through her veins. She wrapped her arms more tightly around Villanelle and snuggled into her with a broad smile. 

The very next moment, Eve rocketed out of bed. She dragged out several luggage and carry on bags, tore through the bedroom like a hurricane as she pulled open drawers, hurled underwear and clothing into the gaping maw of the luggage, and relentlessly raked her hands through her hair. She swept an entire shelf of beauty products into her tweed carry on, and kicked along various footwear until it came to rest against the luggage’s polished exterior. Groaning, Villanelle turned over. She blinked sleepily and then considered Eve with a delicately arched eyebrow. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m packing!”

“For what?”

“For our trip to Disney! It’s today, how could you forget? It was  _ your _ idea!”

Villanelle sat up a bit. She covered herself for a grand total of three seconds before she dropped that pretense altogether. Then her hands were busy finding the nearest hair tie to apply to her wayward blonde strands. Eve tried not to glance at her as she passed by with an armful of sunscreen.

“Are you going to help me pack?”

“Um, no.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I am already helping you, Eve.”

“How’s that?”

“I am just remembering something else that I forgot.”

“It had better be the fact that you forgot to back earlier this week, like I already asked you to. Because if it’s not, you have ten seconds before I drag you out of bed!”

Villanelle raised her hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. I think you should just go back to packing. No trouble. Because I just remembered that I forgot to tell you that I bought an extra ticket.”

“Oh my god, for who?”

Villanelle bit her lip. “Irina.”

Eve almost dropped her iPhone, charger and all, onto the hardwood floor. “Villanelle!”

“Relax, it will be fun! Besides, she insisted that I owed her one for that time that I held a gun to her head. And maybe also for shooting Konstantin.”

Out of all the terms that Eve would have used,  _ fun _ was not exactly one of them. For starters, checking into the Disneyland Hotel was a nightmare of slogging through hordes of tourists, screaming children, and packed parking lots. Another thing was that Irinia  _ simply hadn’t shut up _ since they’d left London. She kept switching to snippets of languages that Eve didn’t understand, just to snicker along with Villanelle. Later on, she bombarded Villanelle with questions about which guns had the fastest firing rate or what Villanelle’s “Assassin Workout Regime” was like. 

By the time that they all finally made it into the Victorian-inspired hotel, with its royal blue roof, elegant pink facade, neatly manicured gardens, terraces, and pools, and fairytale-themed rooms, Irina was going on about how hungry she was. Eve glared murderously at Mickey Mouse as he enthusiastically waved her towards the hotel restaurant. After their meal, Irina insisted on buying two pairs of Mickey Mouse ears at the Disney shop in the lobby. 

“You’re spoiling her, y’know,” muttered Eve.

“There is nothing wrong with having the best of everything,” Villanelle replied. She frumpled Irina’s wavy hair, swept it more to the side and beamed when Irina thanked her in Chinese. 

Eve fell asleep that night wrapped in Villanelle’s arms, feeling the soothing vibrations of Villanelle humming the melody of A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes. 

The fact that Eve woke up extra early to buy a FastPass for them all seemed to put her in Irina’s good graces. Indeed, not having to stand in the queue for as long in the broiling sun was a huge bonus, as was getting to see Irina’s horrified face during the plummeting Tower Of Terror ride. Irina stuffed herself with cotton candy afterwards (the pink kind of course, courtesy of Villanelle), followed by her tugging at Eve’s sleeve towards the next ride. 

She took it all in at once: the smell of sizzling fast food, the clinking of ice against drink glasses, the winding cobblestoned routes, the storybook chateaus and villages ripped straight from Beauty and the Beast, the princesses and princes, heroes and villains, and other beloved characters marching merrily along, the drifting musical notes upon the balmy air, the cheering crowds and excited children running through them, the trimmed hedges lining the main path that led to the astonishing, gorgeous Sleeping Beauty Castle with its pink-tinted turrets, stained-glass windows, and a basement cavern that was apparently home to a dragon who awakened if visitors waited long enough.

Villanelle clasped Eve’s hand to guide her to the Storybook Canal Boats. Irina waited on the dock. She stuck her tongue out at Villanelle, who in turn gave her the middle finger right back. And then Irina rolled her eyes as she watched Villanelle proffer her hand to Eve, who took it tonstrady herself enough to get into the boat. The ride was paced leisurely down a winding canal featuring settings from Disney animated films lovingly recreated in miniature.

One section of the ride passed through the Cave Of Wonders from Aladdin; the waves sloshed against the creaking boat while it was being towed through glittering, crystallized corridors. A rumbling voice, as authoritative and powerful as the roar of a tiger, echoed off the stone stalagmites and stalactites. It narrated them past the shining golden lamp, past deep blue and green pools swirling with columns of sparks. Villanelle clutched Eve’s hand during a portion of the cave shrouded in darkness; Eve squeezed back reassuringly, chuckling at the silhouette of Villanelle glancing overboard with worry. 

They finally emerged onto a lagoon. The lush green banks were dotted with cute recreations of characters’ houses and castles, quaint towns and farms, and meticulously maintained landscapes flowing along the canal. Eventually, the boat ride brought them back to the docks. They were close enough to see that Irina was talking to a very, very flustered man wearing a t-shirt at least one size too small to accommodate his portliness, and large, thick sunglasses. Eve recognized Konstantin’s white, bristly beard and balding hair before he even turned around. Villanelle saluted him from the boat.

“Hi, Konstantin!”

“You-you are with Irina. Here. She is...safe.”

“Uh, yeah. Of course she’s safe with us. What did you think-” Eve broke off the rest of her sentence. She glanced at Villanelle, who was picking at the rope railing. 

“Villanelle...did you forget to tell Konstantin we were taking Irina with us?”

She answered something in Russian, which prompted Konstantin to counter her even more earnestly in Russian, and they burst into an animated conversation that lasted all the way to the washroom queue. They regrouped at the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue, glugging bottles of water, collapsing onto the benches to rest their baked feet, idly watched carriages ambling by, carrying smiling characters tossing flowers into the throngs of visitors. 

Villanelle plopped one pair of Mickey Mouse ears onto Irina’s head. When she tried to do the same to Konstantin, he abruptly got up and swatted her away. Eve whipped out her phone (for science) and filmed Villanelle chasing Konstantin around the statues until she managed to forcibly gift him with his Mickey Mouse ears. Eve made a mental note to never, under any circumstances, ever get rid of this precious footage.

When evening dusted the crown of the castle, Eve and Villanelle left Konstantin and Irina to snooze in the hotel. Hand in hand, Eve and Villanelle made their way to the Fantasia Gardens. The cooler air carried the scent of flowers strongly, as well as the freshness of the murmuring fountains in the central area. Wrought iron fences lined the sprawling property. Hedges adorned with glowing fairy lights were clustered here and there, some forming mazes and others socializing with stately red rose bushes. Villanelle reached down and plucked one, deftly avoiding its thorns, and swept it beneath Eve’s nose. 

They ambled further down the path. Eve stole a purple lilac and tucked it behind Villanelle’s ear. The tenderness in her eyes took Eve’s breath away. Gradually, the charming lamps came on to offer pools of light beyond the garden. The castle loomed nearby, decked out in the brightest, most magical lights. Eve and Villanelle joined the gathered visitors there. All of them huddled together expectantly. Hands raised to the sky, along with energetic voices. Suddenly, the castle lights dimmed. A hush fell upon the crowd.

Fireworks burst against the sky. Whistling into the air, soaring higher and higher, they exploded into dazzling showers of gold, red, blue, purple, green, and orange. Applause accompanied each sequence. Intricate patterns scattered across the inky night, trailing ordered chaos in sprays, spirals, and glimmering spurts. With each residual wave of smoky and awe, Eve felt increasingly more bubbly, warm,  _ happy. _

Like the celebratory pop of an expensive champagne bottle, Eve’s heart leapt at the sight of Villanelle’s enraptured expression. Her eyes twinkled in the most spellbinding way beneath a fresh wave of fireworks. Eve gently tilted her head so that they were facing each other. Then she brought their lips together just as the shimmering colours and triumphant cracks crescendoed. 


End file.
